The field of the invention pertains to the joining of sanitary waste traps to different types and sizes of drain pipes. This device is constructed as to allow the transfer of waste liquids from the fixture to the building drain.
The prior art consists of joining traps to the drain line with slip joint nuts to a threaded waste pipe line. When joining a trap to copper waste lines a solder joint has to be made. Lastly when joining a waste pipe to a PVC drain line a trap adapter has to be installed.
Since there are so many different types of connections there is a need for one specific connection that will do the job quickly and economically on all types of drain pipes.
The main objective of the apparatus is to join a tubular trap to pipes having different characteristics and diameters so as to form a definite tight connection.